1984–85 NHL season
The 1984–85 NHL season was the 68th season of the NHL which lasted from October 11, 1984 to May 30, 1985. The Edmonton Oilers won their second straight Stanley Cup by beating the Philadelphia Flyers four games to one in the final series. League Business This was the first year since they began broadcasting that CBC was not the lone network broadcaster in Canada. While Molson continued to present "Hockey Night in Canada" on Saturday nights, rival brewery Carling O'Keefe began airing Friday night games on CTV. The two networks split the playoffs and finals. Referee Andy Van Hellemond becomes the first on ice official in league history to wear a helmet. Soon, several officials would follow his lead and wear helmets before it became mandatory for all officials for the 2006–07 season. Regular Season The Philadelphia Flyers had the best record in the NHL, a mere four points ahead of second place Edmonton Oilers. Flyers goaltender Pelle Lindbergh went on to become the first European to win the Vezina Trophy. Oilers' star Wayne Gretzky once again won the Art Ross Trophy by reaching the 200 plateau for the third time in four years. He also set a new record for assists in a season with 135 and won his sixth straight Hart Memorial Trophy. Mario Lemieux made his NHL debut by scoring 100 points and winning the Calder Trophy for rookie of the year. On October 26, 1984, Paul Coffey of the Edmonton Oilers would be the last defenceman in the 20th century to score four goals in one game. It occurred in a game versus the Detroit Red Wings. The last two players active in the 1960s: Butch Goring & Brad Park, retired after the playoffs. Goring was the last active player, playing his last playoff game three days after Park's last game. Accolades Hart Memorial Trophy voting James Norris Memorial Trophy voting Jack Adams Award voting Vezina Trophy voting All-Star teams Coaches Patrick Division *New Jersey Devils: Tom McVie *New York Islanders: Al Arbour *New York Rangers: Herb Brooks *Philadelphia Flyers: Mike Keenan *Pittsburgh Penguins: Bob Berry *Washington Capitals: Bryan Murray Adams Division *Boston Bruins: Gerry Cheevers and Harry Sinden *Buffalo Sabres: Scotty Bowman *Hartford Whalers: Jack Evans *Montreal Canadiens: Jacques Lemaire *Quebec Nordiques: Michel Bergeron Norris Division *Chicago Black Hawks: Orval Tessier *Detroit Red Wings: Nick Polano *Minnesota North Stars: Glen Sonmor *St. Louis Blues: Jacques Demers *Toronto Maple Leafs: Dan Maloney Smythe Division *Calgary Flames: Bob Johnson *Edmonton Oilers: Glen Sather *Los Angeles Kings: Pat Quinn *Vancouver Canucks: Bill LaForge and Harry Neale *Winnipeg Jets: Barry Long Milestones Debuts *Gino Cavallini, Calgary Flames *Joel Otto, Calgary Flames *Ed Olczyk, Chicago Black Hawks *Marc Bergevin, Chicago Black Hawks *Gerard Gallant, Detroit Red Wings *Esa Tikkanen, Edmonton Oilers *Steve Smith, Edmonton Oilers *Kevin Dineen, Hartford Whalers *Ray Ferraro, Hartford Whalers *Sylvain Cote, Hartford Whalers *Ulf Samuelsson, Hartford Whalers *Garry Galley, Los Angeles Kings *Patrick Roy, Montreal Canadiens *Petr Svoboda, Montreal Canadiens *Stephane Richer, Montreal Canadiens *Greg Adams, New Jersey Devils *Kirk Muller, New Jersey Devils *Dave Gagner, New York Rangers *Grant Ledyard, New York Rangers *Kelly Miller, New York Rangers *Tomas Sandstrom, New York Rangers *Rick Tocchet, Philadelphia Flyers *Doug Bodger, Pittsburgh Penguins *Mario Lemieux, Pittsburgh Penguins *Steve Thomas, Toronto Maple Leafs *Todd Gill, Toronto Maple Leafs *Al Iafrate, Toronto Maple Leafs *Petri Skriko, Vancouver Canucks *Kevin Hatcher, Washington Capitals *Dave Ellett, Winnipeg Jets Last games *Terry O'Reilly, Boston Bruins *Butch Goring, Boston Bruins *Craig Ramsay, Buffalo Sabres *Jerry Korab, Buffalo Sabres *Jim Schoenfeld, Buffalo Sabres *Real Cloutier, Buffalo Sabres *Bob MacMillan, Chicago Black Hawks *Brad Park, Detroit Red Wings *Colin Campbell, Detroit Red Wings *Darryl Sittler, Detroit Red Wings *Ivan Boldirev, Detroit Red Wings *Steve Shutt, Los Angeles Kings *Paul Holmgren, Minnesota North Stars *Anders Hedberg, New York Rangers *Robbie Ftorek, New York Rangers *Rick Kehoe, Pittsburgh Penguins *John Garrett, Vancouver Canucks Category:NHL seasons